noticemesenpaifandomcom-20200223-history
Villain Senpai
Villain Senpai (a.k.a Ryuu) President of the Drama Club. He`s really good at playing the bad guy. Most people find his standoffish personality quite off-putting. He is part of the 3-A class. Appearance Ryuu has long light, silvery grey hair with darker pewter grey horns. He wears a gold circlet with a red gem that rests on the middle of his forehead. He wears a black shirt with long sleeves and a red cape that is tied to a red gem at the front. He also wears a sword around his waist with a black sheath. Items Once Ryuu visits the cafe, he can appear in any theme as long as the player places his favourite items and uses at least the Gourmet Beans. Favorite Items * Christmas Gift * Christmas Tree * Corgi * Dark Carriage * Flower Garden Box * Flower Swing Set * Gothic Table Set * Maid Cafe Set * Millefuelle * Pillow Fort * Red Iced Tea Pitcher * Shampoo Set * Villain Chair * White Day Set Love Letter (Requires 104 visits to obtain) "I guess this visit's coffee is satisfactory. I hope next time it will be even better though. " Confession 1st Confession (Requires 169 visits to obtain) You're about to close the cafe. You usually wait until the last minute though, just in case a weary student wanted some refreshments. You don't really mind making a last drink or two. You're cleaning the coffee mugs at the counter. Suddenly, someone bursts through the door. It's a student with long-silver hair and sharp, handsome features. He's wearing a pair of horns and a cape. You remember watching him in a Drama Club play. He still has an air of self-assured superiority about him even offstage. Villain-senpai: "So this is the cafe that delusional prince keeps talking about, huh? Looks quite cramped and the decor is quite tacky." He looks around and wrinkles his nose in what seems to be disgust. He doesn't seem to be aware that you are there. You: "May i help you? The cafe is about to close but i can still make you a drink." Villain-senpai: "Are you the one running this mediocre establishment?" You: "Uhm, excuse me?" You take a deep breath and try to keep a smile on your face. You just need to be more patient with customers like these. You: "Yes, i am this cafe's barista. How may i assist you, senpai?" Villain-senpai: "I'm Ryuu, president of the Drama Club. Although i assume already knew that." Villain-senpai: "The members of my club insisted that we submit a daily drink schedule for deliveries during rehearsal." He hands you a small piece of paper with all the drink orders from the Drama Club." Villain-senpai: "Although i wouldn't understand why they'd want anything from here. This cafe looks like it serves cheap drinks." You: "Good coffee and tea doesn't have to be expensive. You don't have to be rude about it, you know." His snooty expression changes to one of shock. You're guessing he's not used to being told off like that. He turns sharply and heads toward the cafe exit. Villain-senpai: "Hmph. Just make sure you get these delivered on time everyday. My club has a strict rehearsal schedule to keep." 2nd Confession (Requires 260 visits to obtain) It's time to deliver cafe drinks to the Drama Club rehearsal. You'd have to face the snobbish club president, Ryuu-senpai, again. Lately though, his snide remarks towards you have lessened. You sometimes even have conversations absent of sarcastic remarks. May be there's hope for him yet You go to the school auditorium. There's no one there yet. You see different props, craft materials and boxes strewn around the stage. It seems the stage preparations for next week's play are underway. You set down the box of drinks on one of the auditorium chairs. You: "Hello? Is anyone here?" You see Villian Senpai pop his head out from behind one of the onstage curtains. He walks into the middle of the chaos of props. Villain-senpai: "Oh it's you. Huh. I thought you'd actually be late this time." Villain-senpai: "I send the others to buy more materials for the play. They should be here any minute." He starts decorating one of the fake trees onstage and glueing paper flowers onto its branches. You offer to help him out. Villain-senpai: "Hmph. Do what ever you like." He turn back to what he's doing. You climb up the stairs at the side of the stage. There were also a lot of boxes and pieces of props on the steps. Suddenly, your foot gets caught in something on the stairs. You: "Ahhh!" You slip and lose your balance. You start to fall off the edge of the stairs. You expect to fall off but you feel an arm wrap around your waist to catch you. You open your eyes to see Ryuu-senpai staring up at you. He rushed to the steps to save you? From middle of the stage? You couldn't believe it. Villain-senpai: "You silly girl, watch where you're stepping! You almost got hurt!" He was actually worries about you. You thought he'd be the type to let you fall on your face and laugh at you. This is quite unexpected. His grip around your waist is still tight. He talks to you in a worried voice you've never heard him use before. Villain-senpai: '''"Be more careful, okay? I swear, I take my eyes off you for one second and something happens." '''You: "Thank you very much, senpai. Sorry to trouble you." You: '"But, uhm, senpai? '''Villain-senpai: '"What is it now?" 'You: '"Can you release me? I-i can stand on my own." Villain-senpai grasps and suddenly blushes. He helps you stand up and releases his grip around your waist. 'Villain-senpai: '"Y-yes. O-of course, now help me with these decorations." Special CGs You've been spending a lot of time with the Drama Club lately. After delivering their drinks, you sometimes stay to watch rehearsal. You enter the auditorium. They are in the middle of rehearsing. It's a scene where Ryuu-senpai has a sword fight with Tokiya-senpai. You sit down and watch as the scene finishes. You can't help but think these two are really talented actors. It almost seems like they're really fighting. The scene ends and everyone takes a break. You go up the stage to hand out the club's orders. You hand Ryuu-senpai his drink first. He takes it from your hands. '''Ryuu-senpai: "Ah, your name. Just the cafe personnel I wanted to see. There's something I would like to talk to you about." You: " Ah, could you please wait for a bit? I will just finish handing out these drinks." You turn to Tokiya-senpai and give him his order. Tokiya: "Why thank you, princess." He winks at you and smiles. "SPLASH" You turn to see the drink you had just handed Ryuu-senpai thrown on the ground. Ryuu-senpai looks quite angry. Ryuu-senpai: "Grrr. I've changed my mind. I don't need to talk to you anymore." He then storms off past the curtains, into the backstage area. What just happened? You really thought you were getting along well with Ryuu-senpai and all of a sudden he blows up like that. You follow him backstage. You: "Ryuu-senpai! Wait! What's wrong?" Ryuu-senpai: "Nothing. Nothing's wrong. Please leave me alone." You: "You're clearly upset about something I did. And here I thought we were becoming such good friends." Ryuu-senpai: "I do not want to be your friend!" You:"W-what?" You can't believe what you're hearing. Though before his words could fully sink in, you see Ryuu-senpai''s face suddenly flush a bright bright red. Ryuu-senpai: "I-I want to be so much more than friends." Ryuu-senpai: "Seeing you pay attention to other people instead of me makes me feel so jealous." Ryuu-senpai: "I guess it is time that I tell you this." Ryuu-senpai: "I have very strong feelings for you, your name. I let them overwhelm me and I lashed out. I-I'm sorry." Ryuu-senpai: "It's won't happen again. I promise." Ryuu-senpai: "I just wanted to call you MY princess." Birthday Today is the birthday of the Drama Club President,Ryuu! You decide to throw a surprise party for him with all of his drama club mates and his friends.You decide to surprise him at the School Auditorium where the drama club practices.A practice session was scheduled for today so you know that Ryuu will be arriving sometime in the afternoon.You arrive at the school auditorium to find the other students already there.You set up the snacks and the birthday cake you brought on a table on the stage.The drama club members help you drag Ryuu's favorite prop to the middle of the stage: a giant spiked throne.You decorate the area surrounding it and wait for Ryuu to arrive.The auditorium's doors swing open and Ryuu steps through them. Ryuu: Ryuu the great has arrived! It's time to start prac- He freezes when is happening on stage.An expression of mild shock is on his face as a blush slowly creeps up to his cheeks.Everyone bows to Ryuu as he approaches the stage while saying "Welcome,Lord Ryuu". The blush on his face intensifies as he goes up the stage. Everyone starts singing happy birthday as you approach him with his birthday cake. He blows the candle out and everyone cheers! You lead him to the giant throne and make him sit down. Tokiya: Happy birthday Lord Ryuu! I'll let the villain win just this once,just for today.Thanks for giving me a chance to join your club.It's always fun doing scenes with you.You are certainly an excellent actor and I'm glad that we complement each other well onstage. I could never ask for a better scene partner.Happy birthday,my dragon. Kurou: Happy birthday,Ryuu! All these years together, you've helped foster my love for theater. You always encourage me to pursue my dream of being a successful director.I am quite grateful that you are my best friend.I know you'll be an award winning actor someday and when that day comes,I'll be right by your side! Happy birthday,Lord Ryuu. You look at Ryuu and his cheeks are incredibly flushed.It's rare to see someone usually so boisterous suddenly be so quiet.Ryuu suddenly takes a deep breath, and coughs into his hand, trying to ready himself for what he was about to say. Ryuu: I-I don't think anyone has ever thrown me a s-surprise party before. I-I knew people would remember my birthday but I didn't think that you guys would prepare something to this extent.I didn't think someone like me would have so many people attend my birthday party.I mean,I am great and all, but I do not think I am the most likable person.S-so,I-I guess what I'm trying to say i-is...Thank you.Thank you for celebrating my birthday with me and preparing all of this.I-It makes me quite happy.Mc, U-uhm.Thank you so much.I know you're the one who planned this party.Thank you for always thinking of a villain like me. Mc; Of course,milord! Even villains need loves, especially on their birthday! And maybe a piece of birthday cake too?Will you please try a bite for me? Ryuu flushes a deep red but he stands up and lets you feed him. White day event (2017) Message+Item Edit Princess {your name}, I must say I have received plenty of Valentine's chocolates before but none are as special as the ones you've made for me. Of course, I expected to received from you but I didn't quite expect how happy they would make me. Thank you. I got you a humble white day present in return. It's not much but I hope you wear all the time to remind you that you are MY princess. '' ''Your dragon, Ryuu Gallery/Closet Group CG Sprites Vilain SFP.png|School Festival Play CG imagedddsaasd.jpeg|Halloween treat CG Super Love Mode Quotes * “I know I’m not the most agreeable person. I tend to be quiet snobbish. But you are very patient with me and I am thankful for that.” *“Hey, go out with me this weekend. You don’t have other plans? What could possibly be better than spending time with me?” *“What? You want me to say my feelings for you out loud? F-Fine. Just this once. I like you, okay.” Christmas Confession * "Bwahahaha! With you by my side, together we can win all of the battles! Ah-I mean, win all the snow ball fights! And rule this frozen land!" * "Oh, a present for me? Why thank you, my dear. Oh my, what a beautiful, bejeweled grimoire. Just what an evil overload needs to take over the world. Thank you." * "Hmn? What do you mean people say i`m as cold as ice? You know what a warm person I really am! My heart certainly fills with warmth when you`re around." Pre-Super Love Mode *"What do you think you're doing?" * "C-can you refrain from doing that in public?" *"What? I-I'm not blushing. What are you talking about?" Ultimate Love Mode Confession "Y-you've finally said it. It felt like a thousand years had gone by while waiting for your reply. And now that it's here, I can't believe it. Thank you for giving me your heart. You are all I have ever wanted. I love you, {your name}. And now that I have you, I won't ever let you go." Trivia * Ryuu-senpai would never admit it but he actually really enjoys watching Tokiya act and secretly enjoys sharing scenes with him. He quietly recognises that Tokiya is a very talented actor. He’d probably rather die than tell anybody that he really enjoys their dynamic on stage. * Ryuu actually gets very annoyed when Katsuo splashes around in the Café Pool. * The creator stated that Ryuu was made "to balance Tokiya". * Ryuu's canon Hogwarts house is Slytherin. Category:Boys